


Atlantis Vs. The Avengers: Prelude To War

by orphan_account



Series: Atlantis Vs. The Avengers [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Futanari on female, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Pregnancy, Prelude to War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel To Sue's Helping Hand<br/>Susan has become an Atlantean and made Queen of Atlantis by marrying Namor, then fueled by her feelings of betrayal at the hands of She-Hulk Susan sets a series of events in motion that threatens to destroy the entire surface world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Atlantis Vs. The Avengers: Prelude To War

by Taijutsudemonslayer

 

Sequel To Sue's Helping Hand  
Susan has become an Atlantean and made Queen of Atlantis by marrying Namor, then fueled by her feelings of betrayal at the hands of She-Hulk Susan sets a series of events in motion that threatens to destroy the entire surface world.

 

**Part One**

Susan Storm stepped out onto the Atlantean Palace in her royal armor, her aquamarine skin shines brightly in the early morning sun, her eyes are burning with hatred as she thought about Jennifer Walters, aka She-Hulk and her betrayal of Susan when she started dating Elizabeth Braddock, aka Psylocke.

One of Susan's chambermaids came up behind her quietly.

"My Queen, the King has requested your presence." she said.

"Thank you, Dira." Susan said.

Susan walks to the throne room with Dira, she greets the Atlantean War Council as well as her other Chambermaid, Oria.

"Greetings My King, I am here as you have requested." Susan said, bowing respectfully to her husband.

"Welcome my dear, we are discussing what to do about the surface dwellers polluting our beautiful ocean." Namor said.

"I see, might I suggest a peaceful negotiation with the Avengers, My King?" Susan said.

"That is an excellent idea, My Queen." Namor says.

And so Namor and Susan went about the task of selecting an emissary to go to the surface and invite two of the Avengers to Atlantis for the talks between Atlantis and the Avengers, but no one knows that Susan has other plans, and they are by no means peaceful ones.

Meanwhile, on the surface Elizabeth and Jennifer are now happily married and Jennifer is eight months pregnant with her and Elizabeth's baby girl, the couple is over the moon at the thought of being parents, but Jennifer still can't shake this strange feeling of dread that she is having.

"Still worried about Susan and Namor?" Elizabeth asked, Jennifer nods rubbing her noticeable baby bump.

"I hope that our baby is born before anything bad happens." Jennifer says.

"I understand sweetie, let's get you home and fed." Elizabeth said, pulling her pregnant wife closer to her as they walked to their car in the parking lot.

Tigra and her lover Ororo Munroe are enjoying a picnic on their patio, Tigra has been living with Ororo for four months now and is head over heels in love with the silver haired goddess. Little do either of them realize that something horrible is about to happen that will not only affect their lives, but the whole world's.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2**

Susan is down in the dungeon meeting with a prisoner, an assassin named Paneia.

"I want you to go to the surface and kill an Avenger named Tigra and kidnap Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk."

"Yes, My Queen." Paneia said coldly.

"Do this and I shall pardon you and release from this awful place." Susan says.

"I shall do as you command, My Queen."

"Very good." Susan says.

Unaware of the evil approaching them Elizabeth, Jennifer, Tigra, and Ororo are having a good time out for brunch together.

"So Jennifer, Elizabeth, have you picked out a name for the baby yet?" Ororo asked.

"We had thought about naming her Adama." Jennifer said, hearing this filled Ororo with joy.

"Beautiful Child, I love it. Thank you Jennifer, Elizabeth." Ororo said before hugging her two friends.

Paneia has reached the surface world, Susan has ordered her to kill as many Humans as necessary to draw out She-Hulk and Tigra.

The Atlantean saw just how she wanted to begin terrorizing the city, the monorail system. She creates a large vortex of water and hurls it at the monorail train as it passed, the monorail train is hit and knocked off of the rail. It plummets three stories to the ground and explodes killing all three hundred people on board.

The Avengers are watching from the tower, then they receive a message from Paneia.

"Avengers, I have come here under order of the new Queen of Atlantis."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tigra snarls.

"To do battle with you, Tigra and She-Hulk." Paneia says with an evil grin.

"I have her location, she's near the monorail on Norwall Street." Psylocke said.

"Let's go, She-Hulk." Tigra says.

"Right." She-Hulk replies.

Before leaving Tigra turns back Psylocke.

"Elizabeth, let Ororo know that I went to back up She-Hulk."

"Sure thing." Psylocke said.

Then She-Hulk and Tigra left the tower and headed to where Paneia is.

Paneia is sharpening her AquaBlade and prepping her Water Ropes to capture She-Hulk,

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3**

Paneia is sharpening her AquaBlade and prepping her Water Ropes to capture She-Hulk for Susan and earn her Royal Pardon, soon enough Tigra and She-Hulk arrive ready for a fight.

"OK Paneia, we're here. You ready to lose?" She-Hulk says.

"Oh, I see that you're expecting, too bad I'm gonna cut that ugly green creature right out of you before I take to my Queen."

"You're not taking She-Hulk anywhere, not as long I'm alive!" Tigra yells.

"Well then... I guess you should just DIE!!!" The Atlantean blasts Tigra with a stream of water that slams her into a nearby wall.

"Tigra!!" She-Hulk screams and runs to her friend's aid, only to be stopped by two Water Ropes that wrap around her body.

"It's useless to struggle against my Water Ropes, Jennifer Walters. I specially designed them to hold you."

"H-how do you know my name?" She-Hulk asked, the fear clearly evident in her voice.

"My Queen will explain that -."

"Let her go!" Tigra screams as she lunges at Paneia and slashes her across the face with her claws.

A splash of light blue blood gushes across the assassin's face,  

 

 


End file.
